Episode 1827 (21st December 1993)
Plot Eric and Elizabeth exchange short words the next morning. A motorcyclist speeds past Alan as he is about to cross the street. Jack discovers that Skipdale Bridge is closed while the water company lay in a new main. He's annoyed to learn that he'll have to take a detour to take a tractor to Ted Barker, which will set him back by an hour. Annie summons a family conference at Emmerdale Farm for later that night. Archie continues to struggle to recruit anyone for the pantomime. Alan asks around the village if anyone has heard horse hooves in the night, certain he was woken by them. The motorcyclist almost runs him over again. Jess is annoyed when Bernard and Angharad refuse to allow boyfriend Danny to come and stay over Christmas. Nick receives a letter from Elsa's solicitor saying she's applying to court to change the care and control order on Alice. Frank purchases an ornamental horse whilst shopping for presents. Bernard places a late Christmas drinks order at The Woolpack. He asks Seth to fix him up with a Christmas tree. Nick quizzes Elizabeth on Elsa's letter. He asks for her help but she tells him she must support Elsa. He's appalled when he realises what grounds Elsa will be using to fight. Angharad approaches Seth for a Christmas tree. He agrees to find her one for £12 in advance. Vic erects a Christmas tree outside the post office. He tells Viv that he's been looking at the books and trade isn't what it should be. PC Mitchum visits Eric and informs him that Elizabeth has told him she thinks Eric forged the cheques and not Michael. He denies it. Seth gives Michael £2 to deliver the Christmas tree to Angharad. He's surprised when he arrives at The Woolpack to find it's late opening. He waits outside and is shocked when Sampson appears from around the corner and steals his hat. Jack arrives for the family conference late due to the closure of Skipdale Bridge. Annie and Leonard announce they have been discussing what to leave the family when they die. She makes references to wanting Jack and Sarah to marry. Nick tells Archie that Elsa is using the rumour of Archie and him being gay to fight for Alice. He wants Archie to admit he was covering for Zoe. Annie announces plans for her money - a trust fund for Robert and the unborn baby, an equal share of property sold for Jack and Joe and she gives Mark and Rachel £5,000 each to spend on whatever they want. Leonard also announces that he's booked the entire family into a hotel over Christmas to save anyone cooking. They also announce that the two of them are going to Spain after Christmas to spend new year with Amos. Archie decides to give up on the pantomime. Alan suggests to Shirley that they do something instead to raise money for Seth's prostate operation. Sampson leads Seth to a dead body. Cast Regular cast *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Alice Bates - Kimberley Hewitt (uncredited) *Kim Barker - Claire King *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley Guest cast *PC Mitchum - Malcolm Scates Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Emmerdale Farm - Field and interior *Unknown building *Post Office - Interior *Hawkins Cottage - Interior *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Unknown shop *Unknown woodland *Unknown outbuilding Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes